1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to organic light emitting display devices, and to a scan driver included in the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device may display images using organic light emitting diodes. Luminance variations and image blurring may be noticeable because degradation of the organic light emitting diodes, and a difference in the threshold voltage/mobility of a driving transistor, may occur. Thus, data voltage compensations may be performed to improve display quality. For example, an external compensation technique analyzes a sensing current generated in a pixel, and compensates the data voltage (or compensates the degradation) using a sensing circuit, which may arranged outside the pixels or the display panel.
A scan driver (in conjunction with a sensing driver for applying sensing signals to pixels) may sequentially provide a plurality of scan signals with respect to pixel rows to display images, and to detect or sense pixel characteristics, or the characteristics of the driving transistor. The scan driver may adjust duration of an active period of the scan signal by adjusting an active period of a clock signal or a frame start signal. However, the scan driver may provide single active periods of each scan signal to each scan line for sensing the pixel characteristics in the sensing mode.